Healthcare industry may be an aggregation of one or more sectors that individually or in combination may provide one or more services to patients. The one or more sectors may include, but are not limited to, a pharmaceutical sector and a diagnostic sector. Advancements and automations in patient record management systems have led to development of systems that may have a capability of storing and managing patient records in an electronic format. Typically, the patient records may include various medical records of the patients such as, but are not limited to, lab investigation records, vital sign records, and mortality records. Further, such patient record management systems may utilize one or more models to categorize the patient records in one or more categories.
In certain scenarios, a number of medical records in a category from the one or more categories may be less in comparison to the number of medical records in other categories from the one or more categories. For example, 4000 medical records of patients were obtained. Out of 4000 patients, it was found that 534 patients had died (minority category) while remaining patients had survived (majority category). In such a case, the one or more models so learnt on such imbalanced dataset may tend to make classification errors.